


Guys My Age

by zelliebear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old louis, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, M/M, No Lube, Overstimulation, butthole smacking, cumming in public lol, dont do this at home, harry has a marking kink, harry is 30, i want chicken nuggets, is that a tag?, lots of manhandling, louis loves dick, louis nearly cries when he sees harry's dick, louis rides harry so hard, mentions of Daddy KInk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelliebear/pseuds/zelliebear
Summary: Guys Louis' age don't know how to touch him.Enter Harry Styles.





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile.  
> This is based off the song Guys My Age by Hey Violet.  
> :)

Louis likes dick. He REALLY likes dick.

He likes the feeling of it down his throat, the feeling of feeling it in his stomach as he’s getting fucked. He loves a nice cock, and because of this reason is why he’s frustrated beyond belief.

The moment Louis turned 18 he rode dick as if he got payed for it. Every party he went to he got some, and he wasn’t ashamed of it. What he was ashamed of though, is the fact these boys don’t know how to work their dick if their lives depended on it. They lasted 5 minutes if he was lucky and if he got his mouth on a cock he can just forget about being fucked at all.

He was determined to get good dick tonight, so he changed his scene by going to a regular bar instead of frat boy parties. Maybe if he can find someone slightly older than the 18-19 year olds he usually fucks, his night will end good.

He’s wearing his tightest white pants and a shirt that hugs his curves and suspenders. He looks good if he says so himself.

He walks over to the bar to order the fruitiest drink he can find so he can get smashed but have it still taste delicious. He’s hit on so quickly that he didn’t even have time to rehearse or even get in his usual position with his ass out and back curved.

“Hey twink.”

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. I guess age doesn’t change how men hit on him.

“Nice try.”

The man turns red from embarrassment and mumbles, “I’m really smashed I’m sorry.”

Louis just waves him off with a smile. “I’m not drunk enough, sorry.”

With that Louis walks away from him with his delicious drink, sipping on it while scanning the men in the bar. He has a habit of fucking straight men, his favorite. His ass can win over anyone.

He decides to dance and wait for someone to get his attention.

He sways his hips, closing his eyes and letting himself feel the music. The feeling of alcohol courses through him, giving him a pleasant buzz that makes him confident and giddy.

_Guys my age don’t know how treat me, don’t know how to treat me…. Guys don’t know how to touch me, don’t know how to love me good…_

He feels hands slide onto his hips and he grins, basking in the attention of a man who has big hands. He loves big hands. He loves to feel small and this man’s hands could probably grope every inch of his bubble butt.

The thought makes him smile. He pushes his ass back into the mystery man’s crotch, tipping his head back and letting it rest against a nice solid chest. He wants to tease, so he grinds against the man, licking his lips as he feels hands tighten on his hips.

Suddenly it gets way more overwhelming than he imagined. One second he’s teasing the man and the next the hands on his hips make him stop and he’s getting thrusted against so good he feels like a teenager with how hard he is so quickly.

He gets turned around and he looks up at the man that’s manhandling him and his voice gets caught in his throat. He has long brown hair and green eyes that are clouded over, a look of determination on his face. He catches louis staring and smirks, his dimple popping out and Louis nearly passes out right there.

He’s so tall, big and sturdy with big hands and plump lips and Louis wants to worship his cock so badly because the man fucking deserves It just for looking like that.

Suddenly a thigh is pushed between his legs and Louis gasps, gripping onto the man’s biceps and can’t help himself from grinding down, already so hard and basically gagging for it.

He feels the man’s breath on his ear as he hears him whisper, “That’s it, baby.”

His voice is so so deep and rough and it makes Louis moan breathily, grinding down against his leg harder, digging his nails into the man’s biceps hard. He tilts his head back as his breath stutters as he feels the man’s big hands grip his ass, pulling him harder against his leg and Louis is so close to dropping dead.

“Oh my god.” He moans out, this already being the best thing he’s experienced and it’s just grinding for fucks sake and with a stranger he doesn’t even know the name of and in the middle of a dance floor with people all around him. It makes this hotter for him and Louis groans at the thought of people seeing him like this.

He feels lips against his neck and he whimpers, grinding faster as he feels his orgasm coming and he feels too good to be embarrassed. He’ll do anything to this man as long as he gets to cum.

The man sucks on his neck, digging his nails into Louis’ ass, groaning at the feeling of having a thick ass in his hands. He gives it a slap as he forces Louis to grind harder, hearing his breathing turn choppy and whines coming out of his mouth.

“You going to cum for me, love? In front of all these people?” He moves his hands down and unbuttons Louis’ pants, sticking his hand in and moving his dick so the tip is sticking out, “What if someone looks over and sees you cumming, hmmm?” Louis moans loudly and bites his lip so hard it almost bleeds. “You like that idea, don’t you?” He smirks and starts stroking Louis’ cock, hard and dripping.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to seize up and cum so hard he sees stars, letting out breathy moans. The man makes sure all the cum goes into his hand to make sure it doesn’t stain the boys’ pants. He tucks his cock in with his other hand and smiles at the boy, bringing his hand up and holds it out in front of him.

“You made me dirty.” He frowns playfully but groans and Louis grips his hand and starts licking the cum up, staring directly up at him with hunger in his eyes.

“How about you take me somewhere and let me return the favor, hm?” Louis moves his hands down and grips the man’s crotch hard, groaning at how big he feels. He could bet it’s going to be heavy in his hands and he actually starts drooling a bit.

Harry smirks. “You know nothing about me. I could be murderer for all you know. You don’t even know my name.”

Louis bites his lip and runs his fingers down the man’s chest and looks at him through his long eyelashes. “Tell me your name then I can suck your cock.”

Harry immediately grabs Louis’ hand and leads him out of the club quickly, wanting to get to his car fast. They get to his car pretty quickly and he opens the door for Louis, shutting the door when he’s in and going to the driver’s side, slamming the door and starting the car, “M’ names Harry.”

Louis smiles over at him and turns to the side, looking down at Harry’s crotch as he tests the name on his lips. “Harry. Harry, how big is your cock?”

Harry stutters as he pulls out of the parking lot. “Guess you’ll have to see.”

Louis grins and moves his hands to Harry’s pants, unbuttoning them and pulling out his cock before he can even complain. He wraps his tiny hand around it, his cock so big his hand can’t even fit all the way around. Seeing the size difference makes Louis whine a little, licking his lips. “I want to fucking taste it so bad. It’s so heavy Harry. So big and thick.” He’s rambling at this point, in a dick haze.

Harry can’t drive while listening to this so he pulls over, not even knowing if they will get caught here or not but he moves his seat back, spreads his legs and pushes his pants down more, revealing all of his cock.

Louis immediately goes down and spreads kisses all over his cock, looking up at harry as he moans, never seeing such a pretty dick. “I’ve never wanted to suck a dick so bad in my life.” He whispers and wraps his mouth around the tip, moaning at the taste, sending vibrations down Harry’s cock.

Harry groans and tilts his head back, his hand gripping Louis’ hair as he slips down his cock, bobbing his head slowly. Louis loves the stretch so much, his eyes closing as he genuinely enjoys this, moving his hand down and plays with Harry’s balls a bit as he bobs his head faster, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, and the fact that there’s still so many inches left makes him moan more, feeling Harry push his hips up, making his cock slide down his throat more.

He wants his mouth fucked so bad.

He slips his cock out of his mouth and looks up at Harry as he strokes his dick fast. “Fuck my mouth Harry, fuck it until I can barely talk. Please”

Harry nods and grips Louis’ hair tighter, grabbing his dick with his other hand and slaps louis’ cheek with it, grinning as Louis opens his mouth with his tongue out, moaning as he gets dick slapped. He slaps it against his tongue before shoving it in his mouth half way, moving his hips slowly to make sure he’s okay.

Louis isn’t having it. He shoves his cock all the way down his throat, putting his hand on his throat to feel it and moans loudly against his cock. Harry grunts and starts fucking in and out of his mouth, making sure to go all the way down his throat, his eyes widening as he watches the bulge move in his throat. It so fucking hot.

He throws his shirt off, starting to sweat. He fucks into the warm mouth faster, Louis eventually taking every inch of his cock like a pro and Harry can’t take it anymore. He pulls him up and moves his lips to his, smashing them against each other in a hard kiss as he manhandles Louis into his lap.

Louis loves getting manhandled so much that it makes him moan, kissing back just as hard and passionate, feeling his asshole literally throb. He wants to get fucked.

“Oh my god, fuck me. Please fuck me. You can just get me wet with your tongue, it’s okay. I love the burn. Fuck me please.” He’s begging loudly as he grinds down in his lap, arms wrapping around Harry’s neck as he breathes hard, feeling overwhelmed with need.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Fuck. Get naked.” Louis quickly nods and gets undressed as quickly as he can in this position. “Back seat, fuck we need to get in the back seat. It has way more room and that’s the only way I can get my mouth on that ass.” He says with a slap to his ass, Louis nodding so hard he almost gets whiplash.

They get in the back seat with little difficulty, Harry immediately laying onto his back and pulling Louis up. “Sit on my fucking face.”

Louis has never sat on anyone’s face. He’s barely been rimmed. His excitement and arousal is through the roof as he hovers his ass above Harry’s face, biting his lip. “I—Should I--- Am I okay to--?” He’s cut off by Harry shoving him down, feeling a hot tongue on his asshole and he lets out a loud moan, hands gripping onto Harry’s hair. “Oh my god!”

Harry grins and starts going to town, eating like he’s starving. All you can hear in the car is loud wet noises and whimpers, and he decides to add to the noise by slapping and gripping onto his ass cheeks hard and grinds him harder against his tongue.

Louis lets out a choked sob as he feels Harry’s tongue enter inside him, and starts riding his tongue hard and fast, not even worrying if Harry is okay, just so caught up in pleasure that he feels so fucking floaty. He grips onto Harry’s hair so hard that Harry feels a sting, but keeps going, lapping and fucking into his hole. He brings a finger up and slides it in next to his tongue and that’s when Louis lets out a scream, shaking as he pants hard. “Oh my god, stop, I’m going to fucking cum.”

Harry refuses to stop, making it his mission to make him cum 3 times tonight, so he slides in another finger while eating him out, thrusting hard and fast, slapping his ass roughly, hearing Louis crying and rocking his hips.

Harry is so hard he might bust. Louis is so fucking hot, and he groans as he feels Louis moan his name loud. “Oh fuck, Harry, oh my god, fuck yes. I’m gonna cum, don’t stop please don’t fucking stop.” He cries and cums so hard when harry adds in yet another finger, stretching him wide.

Harry lifts him off his face, pulling him down onto his waist and smiles. “Good boy, cumming for me twice tonight. Can’t wait to make you cum three times.”

“I--- fuck…” Louis can’t even speak, his body boneless and sedated, asshole clenching with want, his dick giving a twitch of interest despite just cumming.

“You’re going to ride my cock, okay? You’re going to cum untouched on my cock. That okay, princess?” Louis nods, biting his lip as he reaches his hand back and strokes his huge cock. He can’t believe that’s going inside him. He moans a little at the thought.

“I like when you call me pet names.” He mumbles, licking his palm and slicking up Harry’s cock as best as he can and rubs it against his hole. “Put it in me, daddy.”

Harry grunts and grabs his dick, slapping it hard against Louis’ asshole, causing him to dig his nails into his chest. He slips the tip in, Louis moaning at the feeling of the stretch. He’s big, so big and it hurts, but the pain makes him feel even better. He feels like he might combust.

Harry watches Louis closely as he slides his dick all the way in his ass in one fluid motion. Louis’ mouth falls open, a silent scream as he scratches his nails down Harry’s chest. “Oh my god I can feel it in my fucking stomach.”

Harry puts his hand on Louis’ soft tummy, smiling when he feels himself. “Ride it baby boy. Come on.”

Louis bites his lips and grinds his hips in circles to get used to the stretch, feeling like Harry is everywhere. Once he’s used to the pain, he plants his hands on each side of Harry’s head and starts riding like he was born for this. He takes every inch of him inside, not teasing. He’s starving for it. He’s moving so good and fluid that Harry needs to take a breather, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this princess. Riding me so well.” He babbles, gripping onto Louis’ ass to feel it jiggle, giving it firm slaps, making his cheeks bright red and pretty.

“Daddy.” Louis moans out, feeling Harry seize up a little and smirks, “you like being called daddy? You like it so much don’t you? Can basically feel you get even harder inside me.” Louis rides him harder, making his cock pound inside him nice and hard, just like how he likes. “You feel so good daddy, fuck. So fucking big.”

Harry grunts and grips onto his waist, biting his lips hard to keep himself from fucking the boy quiet. “You’re obviously not getting it good enough if you’re still able to talk.” He plants his feet down and fucks up into Louis hard and fast, feeling Louis fall forward and scream as he gets pounded, digging his nails hard into the car seats.

“Oh…. Oh my – god..” His eyes roll back in his head, feeling himself being manhandled onto his back and his legs thrown over Harry’s shoulders. Harry pounds into him so hard, sweating and grunting as he watches his cock go in and out, licking his lips as he brings his finger down and touches where his dick is, hearing Louis scream.

Louis puts his hands on his stomach to feel Harry, his body shaking, his mind blanking out as he gets fucked so good he might pass out. His cock is pulsating, he can barely breathe, can’t stop shaking. He throws his head back as Harry fucks him so hard his body is moving up and down, his head hitting against the door.

Harry leans down and attaches his lips to Louis’ neck and begins to mark him all over, leaving reminders of the best fuck he’s received. He bites and sucks as he listens to Louis scream in pleasure. He feels nails scratching at his back so hard he might be bleeding and it spurs him on even more. “Cum baby boy. Cum for daddy.” He whispers into his ear, biting his earlobe softly as he gives him an even harder pounding, making sure to hit his prostate every single time.

“I’m… so close… Oh my god.” Louis can’t do anything but receive the brutal fucking of a life time, his body warm all over, seizing up and cumming untouched once again, screaming out,” Daddy” so loud there’s no way he could not be heard by people nearby.

Harry pulls out and starts stroking his cock, groaning as he cums on Louis’ stomach, breathing heavy and grinning at how Louis looks so fucked out.

Louis still has the energy to reach his hand down and runs his fingers through it, licking it off his finger, letting out a soft moan. “I’m tired.” He states.

Harry smiles and leans down, giving him a soft kiss. “You can sleep at my house.”

Louis nods, smiling back at Harry. He has butterflies.

“you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, by the way.”

Harry chuckles. “I have years of experience.”

“How many?”

“15 years, babe. I’m 30.”

Louis’ eyes go big, his mouth dropping.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @haroldsaidlou


End file.
